


Stiles Stilinski Is Hot

by LadyDrace



Series: Not!Fic [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek Hale, Light Angst, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles is hot, people stare, and it's really bothering Derek, okay? Too bad Stiles thinks HE'S what's bothering Derek.





	Stiles Stilinski Is Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not!Fic, absolutely pulled right outta my ass and definitely not betaed. But I still wanna keep all my writing in one place, so here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/161289495916/how-about-derek-and-stiles-who-finally-got-their)

Anonymous asked: How about Derek and Stiles, who finally got their stuff together and started dating. But when they go out for dates, Derek is all glares and grumbles, and Stiles starts to feel upset, thinking Derek is ashamed of him. Derek tells Stiles no, he'd never be ashamed of him. It's just that when they go out, people are always staring at Stiles, and so Derek might be a little jealous. Stiles doesn't believe him at first, because come on, have you seen Derek? But Derek is right, which shocks Stiles.  
  
Derek didn’t realize just how little Stiles thinks of himself. I imagine Derek takes his time showing Stiles just how much he loves everything about him. And Stiles won’t be outdone, so he does the same in return.  Ends up a lovely win/win situation for them both.

 

* * *

 

Yes, anon, because this makes  _perfect sense_.

Because Derek Hale, right. When Derek goddamn Hale asks you on a date, you go all out to look your freaking best, okay. Or at least Stiles does. He buys actual nice button-ups and t-shirts that fit. He gets a haircut and actually makes an effort. On a daily basis too, but definitely giving it his all on date night.

And he looks  _stunning_. That first time they meet up at the movies, Derek misses half the goddamn feature, because he can’t stop staring at Stiles. Derek already knew Stiles was gorgeous, but,  _god_ , when he really makes an effort? He looks  _unreal_. Photoshopped.  _Ethereal_. Derek is like a hair away from composing fucking sonnets, here. 

Even Lydia has to stop and question her past decisions that one time Stiles shows up to a pack meeting ready for a date after. Derek snarls at her, he can’t fucking help himself. Stiles doesn’t even notice, too busy making sure his hair is still okay after the car ride. 

And it just becomes a thing. Every goddamn time they go out, people stare and drool and yes, sure, Derek gets a few looks, but his crabby demeanor usually makes people back off. But  _Stiles_ … Stiles is a beaming ray of sunshine, leaking happiness everywhere, because he’s out with Derek Hale and life is finally going his way. And that joy is probably the sexiest thing about him.

And he has  _no idea_. 

As a result Derek gets increasingly cranky during dates, glaring left and right at all the people who can’t seem to keep their damn eyeballs to themselves, and Stiles… well, Stiles only has eyes for Derek, so he only sees Derek’s worsening mood, and of course assumes it’s because he doesn’t measure up.

Because of  _course that’s what he thinks_. 

-takes a break to sob over these damaged boys-

Okay, I’m back. 

And because I’m so disgustingly thirsty for drama, it comes close,  _so horrifyingly close_  to them breaking up, before Stiles gets it into his thick skull that Derek’s mood is like 90% caused by having to force down the shift every five minutes for the duration of all the dates they spend in public. 

Hell, Stiles is convinced Derek is lying somehow, until he’s early one date night, and has to spend the weirdest fifteen minutes of his life fending off three different people arguing over who gets to chat him up. 

It’s pretty hot when Derek glares them all down in a second and a half, Stiles isn’t even gonna front, but he’s literally too shaken up to even make a move on Derek’s hot everything. Which is saying something about his state of mind. 

What follows is a weird tension where Stiles is re-evaluating everything he thought he knew about himself, and Derek braces himself for when Stiles inevitably breaks up with him, now that Stiles knows he can go out and find plenty of people who are nicer and kinder and far less damaged than Derek. 

Which is ridiculous, of course. 

What happens instead is Stiles dragging him off to various clubs and bars for the single purpose of grinding on him on every dance floor in town, and driving tons of people crazy with frustration that they’re both firmly taken.

And that just makes Derek’s wolf side wag its goddamn metaphorical tail from the petty joy of showing every single thirsty person out there that  _Stiles is taken, thank you very much._

As it turns out, the fact that Stiles evidently has some kind of fetish for waving himself under people’s noses with no intention of putting out is something Derek can live with. He actually even enjoys it. 

But yes, before they get to that point, there’s quite a lot of mutual appreciation and worship and doubt and love and cherishing, okay.  _LOTS_. And the one time Derek voices his thought that maybe Stiles could find someone nicer, Stiles actually breaks down laughing, tears gushing from his eyes, because the mere idea of trading  _up_  from  _Derek Hale_  is a joke of astronimical proportions to Stiles. 

And it’s also ridiculous, because Derek IS nice. Just not very personable and wary of strangers, and considering what they’ve all been through, Stiles doesn’t think he could even handle being with someone who takes stuff at face value. And Derek is also just the best person Stiles knows, so,  _what even_ …

So yeah, they make it, and they drive lots of people up the wall with how much they’re never gonna be available.

And maybe a decade or so later, Derek agrees to model for a spread in Modern Pack Monthly, he and Stiles doing a veeeery faintly risque shoot together, and promptly makes the entire supernatural community lose its collective shit. They get  _fan mail_.

So yeah, anon. Yes. I agree. <3


End file.
